A day with Rinku
by Frozen-Fortune
Summary: Rinku wakes up one morning to find no one else around. What kind of trouble can our favorite demon child get into? Oneshot.


The sun was up early and bright, shining down on the world in a glorious manner. Oh, how the world was perfect and joyful. Everything was in a good and cheery mood this morning. It was such a perfect day.

Stupid sun...

Rinku rolled over in his bed trying to shield himself from the intrusive morning rays. It was the weekend and he wanted to sleep in as long as possible. It was agreed that everyone only trained through the week with the weekend off to do what ever they pleased.

Except Suzuki wasn't allowed to do anything remotely explosive nor were Jin or Rinku allowed into the basement on the weekends.

The sun was shining though the window mercilessly on the poor child demon while the rest of the house was shrouded in silence.

Wait, silence? The house was never this quiet in the morning.

Rinku rolled over to look at the clock that sat on the nightstand between his and Chuu's beds. "10:43" it read in bold green numbers. Chuu wasn't still sleeping and no one was down stairs having a fit. Even Jin's room next to his was eerily quiet. Something was wrong here. Seriously wrong.

Rinku kicked off his covers and slid down off his bed.

There was not a soul to be found in the house. Maybe they all had been abducted by aliens? No, that was the movie he and Chuu was watching on TV last night. Zombies maybe? No, that was his dream. Then where had everyone gone?

As Rinku walked around the empty house looking for any signs of life, he spotted a slip of paper stuck to the fridge with a wad of chewing gum. Jin must have been in charge of putting it up for him to see. He always forgot where they kept the tape.

_**Dear Rinku,**_

_**We all went out for a bit of**__ (-adult time- -grown up- -prowling-)_

_**Fun on the town.**_

_**Be back later. **_

_**Food is in the fridge.**_

_**Be good mate.**_

_**Fire extinguisher is in the closet.**_

_(-Love- -Sincerely yours- -Whatever-)_

_**Your mutual friends,**_

_**-Touya, Jin, Shishi, Suzuki, & Chuu**_

_**P.S. - Stay the heck out of my lab!!**_

_**-Suzuki**_

He could still read the words that they had tried to mark out like 'adult time'. The note was a mix of everyone's handwriting. Jin had even drawn a little smiley face at the bottom of the paper.

Rinku knew exactly why they had left. They all had went skirt chasing. It was almost mating season, and even Suzuki and Touya had ended up being dragged out of the house for the 'prowling' of girls, even though they usually stuck it out at home and resisted most of their primal urges, (the key word there being 'most') and tried to avoid 'harlots' and 'gutter skanks with diseases' as Suzuki had so delicately put it. Sometimes Rinku was afraid to grow up.

He was going to be heading over to stay with Genkai for the rest of the week to avoid his crazy friends and any tramps they might end up bringing to dinner. He still had two days until mating season actually started. The faster he left, the better. His friends get even more retarded then usual around this time of the year.

"Great. Now what am I suppose to do?" Rinku asked the empty room.

5 minutes later, Down with the Sickness by Disturbed could be heard blaring from the stereo system in the living room.

"Open up your hate, and let it flow into me

Get up, come on get down with the sickness

You mother get up come on get down with the sickness

You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness

Madness is the gift, that has been given to me" Rinku sang as he jumped on top of the back of the couch to scream at his 'cheering audience and fans' which happened to be the rest of the furniture.

Chuu would probably smack the youth a good once or twice if he heard him screaming the F-word at the top of his lungs, even if it _was_ part of the song.

With no one home, Rinku could get away with listening and singing to some of his more curse heavy and adult rated songs. Living with a bunch of grown men, he was bound to be exposed to some of this stuff. The good thing about the closest neighbor being over 100 yards away, was that sound pollution wasn't that big of a problem.

After a few more songs by Bloodhound Gang, Korn, a song by Lords of Acid, some Limp Bizkit, and topped off by Suzuki's Scorpions CD, Rinku had grown bored of listening to music.

Now what could he do. Play video games? Watch TV? Nahh. He always did that kind of stuff while everyone was around. He needed something that he wasn't _supposed_ to do.

Bingo! There were things he wasn't allowed to do. Like snooping in Suzuki's lab.

As Rinku closed in on the basement door he paused. Wait, he did this all the time, even when Suzuki was home. He needed to do something he wasn't allowed to do that he _didn't_ already try to do.

Rinku found himself standing in the hallway between everyone's bedroom doors. Who's room first?

Eenie meenie miny moe...

Chuu's it was. Even though Rinku shared a room with the behemoth of a man, he never went through his stuff for fear of being caught. Now was the best chance to see what all Chuu owned.

Start with the dresser. Socks, socks, socks... God, how many socks did this man own? There must have been 2 whole drawers full, yet it seemed like he always had on dirty socks. What did he do, walk around outside in just his socks? Actually, Rinku had seen him do that a time or two. Never mind.

Next drawer. Boxers, boxers, whities... speedo?! What the hell?! He knew Shishi had a few, but Chuu?

Rinku tried to stab that mental image as fast as it was produced. He was having a hard time getting rid of it. That much muscled man, of Chuu's sheer size, held back by such an itty bitty cloth...

He threw the fabric and slammed the drawer shut. Right now Rinku just wanted to curl into the fetal position and, more then likely, cry. It was the best time to snoop though everyone's personal belongings so he would just have to find other things to keep his mind off it.

He looked around the room for a moment. There was no way he was going to dig around under Chuu's bed. There was dirty clothes, food, and possibly something living under there. Next.

Rinku slowly opened the door to the ex-shinobi's room careful not to set off any booby traps that could be set up. When Rinku was finally sure that he wasn't going to be caught by some elaborate trap, he made his way through the room.

Jin's side of the room looked like, well, a tornado had ripped through it. Touya's looked fairly clean with the exception of a few things lying on the floor.

Jin first. He has to have some juicy stuff capable of using as blackmail later. Now where to look.

Dresser? Too dangerous, especially after what had just happened. Rinku would possibly never use a dresser again for the rest of his life.

The closet? Sure, why not.

Rinku pulled open the closet door to see everything in order. Obviously Touya must put their clothes away. One side was white clothing, the other was blue. A few other colors dotted the closet, but nothing too interesting.

Rinku closed the door and knelt beside the bed to start his investigation. There were clothes wadded up and shoved under Jin's bed along with magazines containing pictures of Ireland's lush countryside. Still nothing blackmail worthy. A few coloring books, a box of crayons, a shoebox of rocks and other strange things Jin had found who-knows-where who-knows-when, a book with pressed clovers, and some pictures along with other items Jin had shoved under his bed when he was suppose to 'clean' his side of the room.

Touya might have something like a forgotten dirty sock under his bed to use as blackmail. Yeah right.

A few things were lying on the floor of Touya's side such as the sweat pants he slept in along with the covers off his bed. The guys must have dragged him off as soon as he woke up this morning. Or maybe Touya just never made his bed. This was actually the first time Rinku had been in Jin and Touya's room since they had moved.

Rinku actually didn't know that much about Touya... other then the fact that Touya kicks like hell when he's asleep. Rinku, along with everyone else, had found that out when they had all stayed with Yusuke for a while when Koenma was looking for a house for them.

They had to sleep together in the floor of his spare room with only one sleeping mat. Shishi had gotten lucky and pulled the short straw and got it. A while after settling down for the night, Jin and Touya had been the first to fall asleep because they were used to sleeping on floors and even on the ground outside. Because they were shinobi, they had to move without detection, which meant they couldn't use an Inn or any other place to stay, Touya had said.

That's when it happened. Without warning, not so much as a flinch, Touya's leg had shot out and hit Chuu in the shoulder causing the larger man to tumble across the floor. Chuu ended up with a good sized bruise on his shoulder the next day. Who knew the small ice master had that much leg power when he slept? Not even 5 minutes later, Touya had rolled over and had about kicked Suzuki in the face. His pillow had suffered the blow and had been sent sliding across the room as Suzuki's head made a loud 'thud' on the hard wood floor.

Yusuke had woke the next morning to discover Touya and Jin the only ones sleeping in the middle of the room. Everyone else had scooted off to the corners to avoid being kicked.

Rinku shook his head. He needed more info on his house mates. That's when something caught the small demon's eye.

"Well, well. What's this?" Rinku said as he pulled the object from between the ice master's mattresses.

"Holy Miss December!!" Low and behold, it was a naughty magazine containing many different snow dwelling demons. The well endowed snow wolf on the cover made that obvious, along with the "Winter Edition" printed at the bottom. So that's where people hid them, between the mattresses. Genius. Now why hadn't he ever thought about such a great hiding place? Maybe because everyone uses it? Yeah, that might be it.

Rinku stuck the 'suggestive' magazine back into it's hiding place. No wonder Touya spends so much time 'reading'. The other books must be a cover. That sly dog. Now this was the kind of blackmail-worthy stuff he had been looking for. Moving on to the next room. Rinku wasn't about to go through Touya's underwear, nor would he go though anyone else's for that matter, so he just moved on with his snooping.

Shishi and Suzuki's room.

Rinku didn't even bother trying to find their 'stash' of magazines. Everyone knew they had some. Well, Shishi anyways. He sometimes didn't even bother trying to hid them, just left it sitting right there on the coffee table for the world to see. Suzuki had yelled at him for it, saying that Rinku was too young to see that kind of stuff. Rinku knew how that kind of stuff worked, he wasn't stupid. He didn't know everything about it, but he knew mostly the basics. A few terms and some of the slang he didn't get though. He really didn't see what was so great about it, or why it made his room-mates act like idiots, other then the fact of procreation. Chuu just kept telling him to enjoy his childhood bliss, so he did.

Hmm. Where to start? Yet again, the closet looked like a good starting point. Anything but the dresser.

Rinku opened the closet door to reveal fabrics of every vibrant color he had ever seen.

"Geez, Suzuki. It looks like a rainbow puked in your closet!" He exclaimed, for the inside of the closet was made of shimmering and outlandish costumes in all hues of colors. Only Suzuki would dare to wear some of them in public, much like the clown get-up he wore at the Dark Tournament where they had first met.

Some of the costumes he could understand, seeing as the vain scientist liked to don disguises, but some of the others just plain scared the child. Mainly the one that looked like a stripper's outfit. Why Suzuki would EVER need to wear that thing or even own it was beyond him, and quite frankly, the little yo-yo master hoped that he would never find out. Rinku prayed that one of Suzuki's past girlfriends had left it and he had hung onto it for sentimental reasons. The yo-yo child could only hope.

Rinku shivered. He didn't know which was worse. Chuu in a speedo or Suzuki in a skimpy little leather dominatrix outfit. Another shiver.

With that, Rinku walked back to his room to pack for his stay at Genkai's with a blank look on his face. Genkai's 'horrible' training would never seem as horrible ever again. He would never snoop in his room-mates' personal belongings from this day forth. At least, not unless he wanted to scar someone for the rest of their life.

**END**

**Author's note: Well, that's it! This idea just jumped into my head on day and I had to write it. I thought that since Jin gets into so much trouble already and I pick on Shishi about grooming so much, I'd let them slide just this once. I just had to pick on my favorite guys though ^^ What with the speedo and everything. I hope I scarred some of you... . I mean, I hope it wasn't that bad. I'm thinking about doing something a bit 'naughty' with Touya for a future fic, but I'm not sure if would let me post it. Don't get your hopes up, I'm just thinking about it...**

**Anyways, I'd love to know what you guys thought.**


End file.
